So Sure
by KaitlynRae99
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson wasn't the only Hybrid to exist throughout the world; there was another by the name of Evelina Petrova, the half-sister of Katerina Petrova and wife to original vampire and her creator, Elijah Mikaelson. She was one of the firsts but not the last.
1. Prologue

**1492**

_"Come on Katerina!" I shouted towards my younger sister as we ran through the woods together._

_Suddenly Katerina fall and I ran towards her when I heard the men's footsteps so I threw myself down beside her and hid us behind a tree. "They're here. Katerina! Evelina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are!" I heard him call out to us as I covered Katerina's mouth to prevent her from making any noise. _

_We didn't move a muscle until I heard them move and that's when I quickly picked Katerina and myself off the forest floor. "Katerina, run as far as you can. I'll buy you some time to escape," I informed her and noticed fear filled her brown eyes as she stared into my blue-green eyes._

_"But Evelina...they will kill you," she begged me as tears fell from her eyes._

_"I know, vinagi pomni, che te obicham__ (always remember that I love you)," I told her in our mother tongue as I lightly kissed her forehead before pushing her away._

_"I az te obicham, sestrichke _sestrichke_ (I love you too, sister)," she replied to me before sprinting away from me as I wiped the tears from my face._

_I stood still, ready for my appending death when I was suddenly slammed into a tree and a hand wrapped around my throat. I winched in pain before opening my eyes to see the face of my killer. "You shouldn't have run, Evelina," the voice of the man I loved informed me as he loosed the grip on my throat._

_"I know," was all I said to him as I placed my hands on his face, caressing his high cheekbones while staring into his mesmerising, hazel brown eyes._

_"It's okay. It's okay. All that I ask of you...is that you make it quick," I sobbed to him before closing my eyes, preparing for my death._

_All I felt was a sharp pain run through my neck then nothing but darkness. _

_I shot awake with a gasp and sat up, clutching my throat that felt like I hadn't had any water for centuries. "You're awake," the voice of the monster spoke and scared me._

_Niklaus Mikaelson sat beside the bed I was lying in and smirked evilly at me. "What did you do to me?" I asked him and flinched when he sat on the bed next to me._

_"Oh my dear, you're in transition," he informed me before he snapped his fingers and the guards brought in a young girl._

_She didn't look much older than me and looked dead in her eyes. She was compelled. _

_"NO! I much rather die than become a monster like you!" I snapped to him as he bit the young girl, letting blood flow freely from the wound._

_"Go on my dear. Deep down, we all know what you desire," Niklaus whispered into my ear and I decided to give up._

_There wasn't anything for me to live for; maybe an immortal life would be my way of suffering from my crimes. Rushing over to the young girl, I tilted her head and sucked the blood from her wound. _

_I've never tasted anything like this before. It was orgasmic! I grabbed tightly onto the girl's waist as I drained her dry and felt the life faded from her. I dropped her lifeless body to the floor. I became the monster that I feared._

Present

That day, over 500 years ago, I turned into a Hybrid. The first one created after Niklaus although his werewolf side was liberated until he used the blood of the doppelganger of my half-sister, Katerina and was free from the curse his mother placed on him.

I wasn't like Niklaus. He was a Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid but I was a Witch-Vampire- Hybrid. I never remembered how I received the vampire blood until Niklaus compelled me to remember everything they made me forget. It turned out that Elijah, Niklaus' older brother and the man who murdered me, had given me his blood before Katerina and I escaped for reasons I still don't know.

Niklaus explained to me why he needed both Katerina and I to break his curse as his mother used both the blood of the past doppelgangers, Tatia and Charlotte whom both Niklaus and Elijah loved before their deaths. Due to both Tatia and Charlotte having children, their bloodlines carried on through Katerina and her child, which will cause another Doppelganger of Katerina but it wasn't certain if I had a Doppelganger as I could never find her but she had most likely been killed by Niklaus to break his curse.

As a promise to help me control myself, Niklaus forced me to stay with his family until he allowed me to leave almost two centuries later. Niklaus even forced me to marry Elijah who I began to hate after he forced this upon me.

Now, almost 300 years later, I received a call from Rebekah, Elijah and Niklaus' sister, begging me to join her in New Orleans where supposedly Niklaus has knocked up a werewolf girl by the name of Hayley whose life is being threatened by the French Quarter Witches.


	2. One of Nature's Loopholes

**EVELINA**

"So who exactly is this wolf girl again?" I asked Rebekah from her spot in the passenger's seat.

Rebekah was looking at herself in the side mirror, making sure her hair and makeup was perfect and wiping the blood from her cheek. We had just been in a bar where six vampires were trying to hit on us and received a pool stick to the heart by Rebekah or an exploded head by me.

"I think Elijah said her name was Hayley," Rebekah informed me and I nodded.

"Do you still hate my brother?" she asked me and I looked around at her and smirked.

"Which one?" I asked her, turning my eyes back to the road in front of me.

"Eve, you know which one," Rebekah told me and I could feel her concerned gaze burning through my head.

"I have every right to hate both your brothers. Elijah turned me then Niklaus made me marry him. The only brothers you have that haven't done anything to me are Kol and Finn, which one of them was stuck in a box for almost 900 years and now both of them are dead," I snapped at her which I shouldn't have because it wasn't Rebekah's fault that her brothers are asses.

Rebekah remained quiet for the rest of the car ride, knowing I didn't want to talk anymore. It was bad enough that Rebekah called me to help with Niklaus' knocked up wolf problem and now I had to see the face that made me a monster.

I parked in front of the Mikaelson mansion while Rebekah left another message on Elijah's phone; "Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door."

We walked up the front steps and opened the door which when we walked in, I noticed a pretty female with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair wielding a fire iron.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked when her eyes met us.

"Ruby?" the girl asked me when I turned around to face her.

"So I did have a doppelganger. Sorry, my name is Evelina Petrova," I informed her making her stare in shock at me.

"Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?" Rebekah demanded making me roll my eyes because the girl wasn't a maid; in fact, I'm pretty sure that she was Hayley.

Hayley, smiling wryly, put down the iron poker before informing Rebekah that she wasn't the maid. "Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?" Rebekah asked making me shake my head at her manners.

"You have your brother's manners," Hayley remarked to her making me chuckle.

"And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?" Rebekah asked, looking around the house as if Elijah would suddenly appear while I threw the sheet off one of the couches and sat down, my legs were thrown over the armrest.

"Beats me. He's long gone," Hayley told us making me raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, "long gone"?" I asked her, confused because that doesn't sound like Elijah.

"Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire," Hayley informed us making us even more confused.

"Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" Rebekah screamed making Niklaus finally appear as he opened a pair of doors and enter the room.

"Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. And the lovely Evelina. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing? Niklaus asked

"They were very rude. Trying to victimize two poor, innocent girls just trying to find their way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends," I snapped at Niklaus who smirked at me.

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course, you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you two," Niklaus threatened us making me laugh.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah asked making Niklaus respond with; "Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I."

Rebekah, who had gotten up to leave the room, turned back to Niklaus. "I remember everything. I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw as if to impress you. I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy," Rebekah remembered her time back when they first arrived in New Orleans which lucky for me, I wasn't with the Mikaelson family at that time.

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you," Niklaus remarked making me again roll my eyes.

Being near the Mikaelson family always made my head hurt. "No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now, where is Elijah?" Rebekah asked again but Niklaus' phone started buzzing which he checked it, stood and moved to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked, now standing up from my spot on the couch.

"It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel," Niklaus informed us making Rebekah speak up again; "Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together."

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today," Niklaus turned and walked to the door, but pauses before he left.

"Oh, and welcome home, little sisters." The door shut behind him and I glared at his name for me.

Niklaus always called me that when he wanted to get on my nerves as he knew I had a strong hatred for being forced to marry Elijah after being turned. "Who are you exactly?" I heard Hayley from where she was sitting on a landing above.

"Sadly, Niklaus' sister by marriage and Elijah's wife," I answered her and I noticed her stare at me in confusion.

"I was forced to marry him after I was turned and Niklaus forced to travel with the Mikaelsons for almost two centuries as I'm a Hybrid like Niklaus but a Vampire-Witch instead of a Vampire-Werewolf. I left them in search of my sister, Katerina. Now Rebekah has driven me back into the family drama which unfortunately involves you," I explained to her, giving her a sad smile because I knew she didn't want to be involved.

"Do you hate them?" Hayley asked me with a small voice as I sat down next to her.

"I hate them for making me what I am but trust me, Hayley, I won't let any harm come to you or your child," I promised her, lightly grasping her hand in mine.

She smiled lightly at me, knowing that she had someone to protect her now that Elijah is gone. "Are you going to find Elijah?" She asked me after a few moments of silence.

"If that is what you wish then I shall follow through. I may hate Elijah for what he did to me but he did make a promise and he always follows through with his promises," I informed her which made me remember a time where my hatred for the Mikaelsons was overpowering.

_**1692**_

_"I want to see my sister, Niklaus! You can't keep hiding her away from me" I screamed at him but Niklaus smirked at me._

_"And let you leave your husband? Now, Little Evie, I won't let you do that," Niklaus taunted me which only made him received a massive pain through his head._

_Niklaus shouted in pain as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees. I didn't normally use my magic against the Mikaelsons because I knew they would kill me for hurting them but now I didn't care. Niklaus was in the way of me finding Katerina who I thought had died centuries ago. "Evelina, stop!" I heard Elijah shouted at me as blood began running down Niklaus' nose._

_I didn't listen to him; my hatred for Niklaus finally taking control of my body as now I wished for him to be dead. Suddenly, I felt someone grabbed my head and twisted causing my neck to break and sending me unconscious. I woke up a couple hours later and I was now laying down on my bed with Elijah sitting on a chair beside my bed. "You shouldn't have done that," Elijah informed me when he noticed I was awake._

_"There's a lot of things I shouldn't have done according to you," I snapped me, moving away from him but unfortunately, he moved closer to me._

_"I understand why you hate us so much but don't let that hatred get you killed, Evelina," he informed me, now sitting beside me on the bed as I glared at him._

_"Then I understand why I need to see Katerina. She's the only family I have left," I spoke in a soft voice._

_"I'll make you a promise, Evelina. If you don't step out of line for two more years, I'll convince Niklaus to let you find your sister," Elijah promised me making me stare at him in shock._

_Lucky for me, Elijah did follow through on his promise and in 1694, I left the Mikaelsons to find Katerina._

"You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping," Rebekah's voice broke my flashback.

Us girls walked down the spiral staircase while Rebekah informed us of the house; "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favourite."

We arrived in a dusty, cobwebbed cellar room and I noticed the coffins that Niklaus used to keep his siblings in after he daggered them.

"You think Klaus killed him," Hayley spoke making me slightly giggle at her.

The poor girl had a lot to learn about the Mikaelsons. "We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine," Rebekah informed Hayley, standing in front of her coffin.

"He keeps your coffin on standby," Hayley remarked as I looked at all the coffins.

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere," I informed them after noticing the missing coffin.

"I feel sick," Hayley said, her arms wrapped around her stomach and I noticed she was turning slightly green.

"Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone," Rebekah told her and Hayley explained why she was still staying here; "Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me."

"Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run," Rebekah informed Hayley before leaving the room to continue her search for Elijah.

"Come on, Eve! I need your witchy powers," Rebekah shouted at me making me roll my eyes.

I gave Hayley a smile before following Rebekah because the sooner we find Elijah, the sooner I could leave.


	3. Power

**EVELINA**

"So you are telling me that you have nothing that your brother owns?" I asked Rebekah as we stood on opposite sides of the kitchen counter with the map laying open on the counter and small candles light up around the map.

Rebekah shook her head making me groan. "You're lucky that I have another way," I remarked, grabbing a knife from the drawer and held it tightly in my hand.

I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it until it was over the map and sliced her palm, causing blood to drip onto the map. "Hey, a little warning next time," Rebekah snapped at me making me roll my eyes.

I released her hand and began to chant. "_Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous_." I continued chanting but I was suddenly thrown back and the map went up in flames. "What the hell?" I heard Rebekah question once I jumped back unto my feet and looked at the now burnt map.

"It seems that someone powerful doesn't want us to find him," I told her, wondering who would have that kind of power.

After living for more than 5 centuries, I haven't come across anyone with that kind of power before nor powerful enough to take on me. Whoever this person was, their power will destroy them if they're not strong enough. "Could you track the person?" Rebekah asked me, both of us still staring at the burnt map.

"Power like that won't be easy but I'll try. If that person is hiding Elijah, then tracking that power will lead us to him," I explained to her, disposing of the destroy map.

"While you do that, I'll talk to the resident witches," Rebekah informed me, walking out of the house and leaving me by myself.

"Hayley!" I shouted through the empty house, walking towards the staircase.

Hayley's footsteps echoed through the house and she leaned against the railing, looking down at me. "Will you be fine on your own?" I asked her which made her scoff before telling me; "I've been on my own for awhile, I think I can survive a couple more hours."

I chuckled at me before throwing on my green cotton jacket over my navy blue sleeveless top, ripped black skinny jeans and black heeled ankle boots before walking out of the house, making my way to town on foot. Once I was in town, I noticed that even in the daytime, the town was filled with life. Musicians played in the streets creating a welcoming atmosphere. But sadly, I wasn't here to enjoy the town but to find Elijah and leave New Orleans behind me. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I forced on trying to track the magic. The magic led me to a church which the priest looked at me in confusion when I walked in. "Hello, I'm Eve Pierce and I'm looking for a friend of mine," I said to the priest, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Kieran O'Connell. There hasn't been anyone here in months so I doubt that your friend would come here," Kieran told me as I heard his heart pumping rapidly, making it clear that he was lying.

"I'm sorry for this," I apologised to him which confused him before using my magic to knock him unconscious.

He fell into my arms which I dragged him to a chair so he wasn't just laying on the floor if someone walked in. I quickly used a spell that allowed me that enter any room without being invited in. Sometimes being a witch has its benefits to my vampire side.

Finding stairs, I walked up to them, making sure I was as quiet as I could be. I opened the door to see Elijah's coffin which I quickly rushed over to and opened it, seeing him grey and covered in veins. "What did Niklaus do to you?" I asked the daggered Original even though I knew he couldn't respond.

Grabbing the dagger, I tried to pull it from his chest but something was keeping it in place. "How did you get in here without being invited in?" a young female voice asked from behind me as I turned around to face them.

The voice belonged to a very beautiful young girl in her late teens. She had blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stood at 5'3" and her frame was slim and petite. "So you're the one that stopped me. I haven't felt power like yours in centuries," I told her, keeping my distance from her.

"Are you a Mikaelson?" She asked me making me laugh at me.

"Well if you count me being forcibly married to the one that's currently daggered and laying here in a coffin under your protection, then yes. I'm Evelina Petrova," I informed her, crossing my arms over my chest as I remained standing in front of Elijah's coffin.

"My coven used to always talk about you. Evelina Petrova, a Witch who was also a Vampire," the young girl informed me, copying my moment by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I was born a Siphoner so by turning into a vampire, made me a Witch-Vampire hybrid, but I'm not here to tell you about my history. I'm here to bring Elijah back to his family so I can run as far away from them as I can," I explained to her, uncrossing my arms as I was ready to use my magic to disable her from stopping me.

But sadly, the young girl was more prepared than I was because I felt a massive pain in my head, causing me to hold my head and shout in pain. "You're not going anywhere. In fact, you could be some use to me," the young girl said to me as I fell to my knees, looking up at her.

I felt her snap my neck, temporarily knocking me unconscious for a while. Sometimes, I hate other witches with a passion.


	4. Out of My Head

**EVELINA**

I woke up but I wasn't in the young girl's room anymore. In fact, I was in 1492 which I knew this because I was wearing a black and blue hooded renaissance dress with my hair ending near my hips and in tight curls. "What the hell?" I questioned, looking around to notice that I was in the garden of the place that the Mikaelson's owned in 1492.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my waist, making me jump in fright and turn around to face them. The person turned out to be Elijah who smirked at me for getting scared by him. "It's been a long time Evelina," he said to me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear as his dark brown eyes met my green ones.

"Let me guess, the young witch took out the dagger at some point and now you're able to enter my head. That's not creepy at all," I informed him, not moving away from him.

"The young Davina has been keeping you under a sleeping spell as it seems," Elijah informed me as we walked over to a bench and sat down.

"So that's the young witch's name? She packs quite the punch," I said to him, looking out towards the forest surrounding the place.

I realized the day that Elijah had projected into my head as it was one of the last days that I was a human. "Do you remember this day?" Elijah asked me and I could feel his stare burning into my head.

"I remember like it was yesterday. You asked me why I left Bulgaria with Katerina which I said that I wanted to explore the world and now it was my chance too. I said I was happy that I left because I meet you but now..." I stopped, not having the heart to continue talking.

"You should have thought of somewhere else," I informed him as I stood up from the bench.

I felt Elijah grab my hand, forcing me to not take another step away from him. "I didn't mean to cause you any pain, Evelina," he informed me but I scoffed, ripping my hand from his grip.

"You caused me plenty of pain the day you fed me your blood and then killed me. You took away my right of choice when you turned me," I snapped at him.

"I didn't wish for Niklaus to hurt you so you were safer as a vampire," he informed me which made me roll my eyes.

Elijah got up from the bench and stood in front of me, gripping my upper arm lightly as to not hurt me. With him standing in front of me and even though this was technically just a projection, I forgot what about him made me love him back then.

We were silent after that until I felt the spell cast on me being lifted. "Davina is waking me up. Now get out of my head," I told him softly, watching this vision disappear before my eyes.

"It's time we talk," Davina said to me when I opened my eyes, now back in her room in the church.

I quickly got up from the floor and stood in front of her, arms crossed over my chest. "What can I help you with?" I asked her, keeping my eyes constantly on her.

"When I mentioned the Mikaelsons earlier, I noticed that you seemed to have a hatred for them," the young witch explained to me, making me wonder what she wanted from me.

"Just get straight to the point, Witchy girl," I snapped at her as I wanted this conversation over and done with.

Davina sighed before continuing; "I need your help in finding a way to get rid of them."

I laughed at her, no seriously, I was full on laughing at how naïve she was. "You can't get rid of the Mikaelsons. I tried that almost 2 centuries ago and look at me now, still picking up their leftovers," I informed her, pointing to Elijah's coffin.

"But we can work together to stop them, especially Klaus," she begged me, holding a broken violin tightly in her hands.

"There is nothing stopping Niklaus. He will get what he desires, no matter the casualties," I spat at her, anger firing through my veins.

Suddenly, I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and I noticed Davina stare at the person behind me. "That's quite enough, Evelina. It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk," I heard Elijah say behind me making me turn my head to see him.

He was looking very grey as a result of not feeding in a while. Overwhelmed with seeing him in the flesh, I pulled him into a hug. Even though I had a strong dislike for Elijah forcing me into this life, I still processed strong feelings for him. I loved him while I was a human and when I became a vampire, that emotion amplified after my transition.


	5. Making The Deal

**EVELINA**

As I pulled away from Elijah, I noticed he was staring at Davina's neck where her blood was pumping. "You're the one they call honourable," Davina said to Elijah after I noticed the black veins quickly appear before disappearing again.

He smiled at her before he questioned her while sitting down in the chair he was leaning against; "Yes, that's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you: does that sound honourable to you?"

"You don't look well," Davina stated the obvious making me chuckle lightly and roll my eyes. _Good job stating the obvious there, sweetie_.

"Well, only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well," Elijah paused for a moment before continuing; "Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self—not some tool for Marcel or the witches."

"And why should I trust you?" the teenager questioned which is making me believe she has never dealt with a vampire who wasn't fed regularly.

"Well, for one thing, in spite of his ravenous hunger, we have both not tried to take your blood," I spoke for the first time in the conversation with my words having a slight hint of a threatening behind them.

"Why not? We are the only ones here," Davina stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Even in my present condition, I would not feed from a child," As Elijah spoke, Davina walked over to a table and picked up a hat pin.

She stood in front of him and pricked her finger with the pin. A drop of blood clung to the end of the needle as she held in front of his face. We all remained silent for what felt likes days until I gripped Davina's wrist tightly and moved her hand. The drop of blood dripped into Elijah's mouth and after a moment, he gasped before his skin returned back to his normal complexion. My hand released Davina's wrist as she gave us a small smile.

I was now sat on Davina's small bed while she drew and Elijah walked around; looking at her trinkets. As he walked beside her, he held a damaged violin in his hand. "Do you play?" he asked the teenager and I noticed her face change to one of almost sad before speaking; "That's... not mine."

I raised an eyebrow at her hesitation to answering his question which led me to believe the violin belonged to someone she cared deeply about...and that person was no longer present in her life.

Elijah sat down in a chair and began to tinker with the violin until we heard loud footsteps coming towards the room. Quickly, Elijah hid while I laid down in the spot where I woke up, pretending that I was still under Davina's spell. "Good news, Little D. I'm moving you out this pile of dust," even with my eyes closed, my enhanced hearing could hear Marcel walked over to Davina.

"Are you serious? When?" Davina asked in excitement before Marcel answered; "Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements."

"How's our Original?" Marcel asked as I heard him begin to walk over to Elijah's coffin which was now empty.

"Uh, don't disturb the body! I have a spell in progress," Davina lied which even with my vampire hearing, I couldn't tell. _Smart girl_.

"Bet you do," Marcel's voice was filled with pride as he spoke to the teenager.

Suddenly, I could feel his presence leaning over my body and I had to remind myself that I couldn't react as I was supposed to still be asleep. "And his wife?" a growl almost escaped my lips.

_God, I hated being referred to as that_.

"She's strong but I'm managing to keep her under," Davina swiftly lied again and I felt almost proud at her ability to keep a steady heartbeat when lying.

"Pack up, 'kay? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy ya anything else you need," Marcel spoke again before I heard his footsteps leave the room and the door closing behind him.

My eyes flashed open before I jumped back to my feet; stretching my arms up cause sometimes, even a vampire gets uncomfortable from laying completely still.

"You didn't reveal that we were awake," Elijah said to the teenager who responding back; "We're not done talking yet."

As Davina turned her back towards us, Elijah picked up the violin again and I sat down on Davina's bed. "You and Marcel seem very close," I stated to her; looking down at my nails and fiddling with them.

"Marcel's my family," Davina answered which her voice led me to assume that he was her only family.

_How can someone so young...only have him as family?_

"And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you?" Elijah asked in curiosity which I also shared the same feeling about Davina's attitude towards her fellow witches.

"No. They deserve it," I could feel Davina's anger towards the witches which made my curiosity grow as did Elijah's.

"Why would you say that?" I asked her; wondering what the witches did to her to make her hate them.

"Because they're liars. All of them. They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health... that we'd forever be celebrated as saviours of the community. But all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest, comes the Reaping. And if they don't complete the Harvest, there won't be a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether," Davina explained and I stared at her with my eyebrows frowned in confusion.

_Harvest ritual? Never heard of it._

"So what does it take to complete this ritual?" Elijah asked and her answer sent shivers through my whole body

"I have to die."

My eyes widened in horror as I couldn't believe that these witches were out to kill this young girl. She had her whole life ahead to her but now, someone was trying to cut it short.

Elijah continued fiddling around with the violin as Davina packed her suitcase with my help. "So, enlighten me. What did you mean when you said you had to die?" Elijah asked the teenager from his spot in a chair.

"That's was the Harvest was. They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And then later, at the Reaping, we'd awaken and be reborn. I never got as far as the limbo part, which means the Harvest isn't complete. That's why the witches are so freaked out. The Reaping is just around the corner, and if they don't finish it before then, it's over. All I have to do is wait it out," Davina explained which made me ask; "And then what?"

"They're punished, and I'm free," she answered which it was unknown what exactly she would be free from.

"From Marcel?" Elijah voiced my thoughts.

"Of magic. All our power will drain away. I'll be normal," she informed us and she smiled slightly at the thought of being normal.

I have the same wish as her. To be normal one day but I was cursed to this life...whether I wanted to be or not. The downside to being born a Petrova doppelganger and Siphoner.

"Is that what you want? To be normal?" I asked her; feeling pity for myself that I couldn't have what Davina had.

She gets a choice whereas I didn't.

"I just don't wanna be what I am. I can't control it sometimes. The magic. I...hurt people. Even when I don't mean to," Davina's voice grew sad at the thought of those she had hurt through her magic.

"Why don't you tell me about your friends. You must miss them," Elijah changed the subject as he noticed Davina's sadness.

He placed the violin on a table as I sat down on the bed again; holding onto a piece of Davina's clothing. We both gave our full attention to the young witch.

"There's Tim. He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff. He's normal. My best friend, Monique. She was a part of the Harvest too. She's lucky. No one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the Harvest was Monique's aunt," Davina explained which made me ask as I was curious as to who would speak out against their coven; "And who is that?"

"Sophie Deveraux," When the name of Monique's aunt was said by Davina, I noticed Elijah's eyes widened in shock which led me to believe that he knew Sophie.

Davina sat down next to me on the bed and continued her story; "No one but Sophie ever questioned the Harvest. Not even my own mother. So neither did I. We thought it was such an honour, we had such faith. We were so stupid."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling both her anger towards her coven and her sadness about the fellow Harvest as I believed they were killed from what I have heard from Davina so far. "So how did it begin?" Elijah asked as his curiosity for this ritual grew.

"We were led out like princesses. My mother was so proud. Bastiana, one of the Elders, called upon the four elements to bind our past and future magic together. Earth, to connect us to our ancestors. Water, to heal the community. Wind, to carry us to our ancestors and back. Fire, to purify. After all our preparation, we knew exactly what to expect. For weeks they told us that the magic in the knife they used to cut our palms would put us to sleep and that later at the Reaping, we would all be resurrected. They said we'd awaken, and all be together and more powerful than ever. And it was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was a little cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice. Even after Sophie tried to stop it, we didn't suspect anything," Davina went on to explain that instead of a cut on their palms, it was a cut to their throats.

I gasped as I was horrified that someone would willingly murder children in order to gain more power. "Everyone involved in the ritual knew that this would happen," Elijah stated as he too was also horrified with this ritual.

"Except the four of us. They weren't putting us to sleep, they were slaughtering us! I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me. Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister, anyone, to do something. But no one did," tears filled Davina's eyes as she relived her memory of the Harvest.

"And witches would call us monsters," I spat as I tried to comfort the crying teenager.

I was disgusted with this so-called ritual but it shouldn't even be called that; it should be called murdering young girls for so-called more power.

"And yet you survived. Therefore, someone or something intervened," Elijah stated and Davina nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes. Someone finally did," Davina confirmed and I knew, that person was Marcel.  
"Every girl who died released her power on to the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth to appease our ancestors," she continued explaining which caused me to be even more surprised.

"Wait. So... the Harvest was actually working?" I asked her which made her snap back; "Something was working. And I knew that I was supposed to be killed so the Harvest could be completed and we would all be resurrected. But, they lied to us about how they were killing us. How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back?"

Her last question lingered in the air for a moment before she continued; "But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life."

Davina had finished her story and continued to pack with my help as Elijah finished fixing the violin. Once he was finished, he walked over to Davina and held the violin up towards her, proudly. "You may return this now to its rightful owner. It's restored," he explained to her before she took it in her hands and stared down at it.

I saw sadness fill her body as she stared down at the violin. "I don't even know if I'll see him again," she spoke and then the room began to shake as if there was an earthquake.

At first, Elijah looked at me but I nodded my head towards Davina who was looking around the room in fright. Suddenly, the window shutters burst open before the shaking slowly stopped. "Davina, this power that you have from your fallen friends...it's too much for you. You need to control it," I said the young witch as I held her shoulders in my hands then Elijah cut in; "Which requires study and practice."

I opened my mouth to speak but Elijah stopped me and continued explaining to Davina; "Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you."

Davina was silent for a moment before she spoke; "The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended."

"This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal," Elijah explained and I shook my head as he knew nothing about what kind of power Davina possess.

_But you knew, don't listen to me. I'm just someone who has been dealing with magic for OVER 500 YEARS!_

We quickly made up a plan to prevent Marcel from making Davina leave and when Marcel arrived, Elijah was hiding in his coffin while I was laying on the bed, pretending to be under the spell and hoping that Marcel won't question how my body was moved.

"Okay, now's our shot. You ready to blow this joint?" I heard Marcel ask Davina as he entered the room to see her waiting on the bench at the end of her bed and her suitcase beside her.

"Can't wait," she announced before I heard them begin to walk away before stopping as Marcel spoke; "We'll leave those two behind as a parting gift. Might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling one over on Elijah's siblings. Let's go."

Once they were out of earshot, my eyes flashed open and I sat up on the bed. I saw Elijah pull himself out of his coffin and we waited patiently to see if Davina decided to follow through with the plan or not. Suddenly, the building began to shake which led me to believe that Davina did decide to follow through with the plan. As we heard Marcel's footsteps leading back to the room, we quickly hid and watched as Marcel places Davina into her bed and tucks her in under her blankets. He looked at her for a moment, which made me smile at how much he cared for her, before taking his leave. Once he's gone, Davina opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. "Evelina? Elijah?" she called out to us which was our cue to come out of hiding.

"I'm pleased you stayed," Elijah spoke as we stood at the end of her bed, looking down at her.

"You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book?" Davina asked; confirming Elijah's promise to her.

"I will. You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry that yours failed you," Elijah apologised to her which caused my eyes to roll.

_Yeah, lovely family you got there_.

"Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him?" Davina asked as she didn't believe Elijah's value about family.

"Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath," Elijah stated which made Davina respond back; "And I'll fight the witches until mine."

Before we took our leave, I quickly gave the young witch a tight hug which surprised both her and Elijah. "I promise I'll be back," I whispered into her ear before releasing her from my hug.

I gave her one last smile before leaving the room with Elijah following behind me. Once we were out of the church, I stopped and let Elijah walk ahead. When he finally noticed I had stopped walking, he turned around to look at me. "You know I should leave this town. It's not safe now that your family is back," I remarked to him and he gave me a small smile.

"They are your family too," he remarked back which caused a loud laugh to escape my lips.

"My only family is Katerina," I snapped at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

We remained silent as we stared at each other until I stated my thoughts about Davina. "The power that Davina possess...it will kill her and everyone around her. Not even her controlling it will stop it from happening."

Those were my last words to Elijah before running away from him. I didn't leave New Orleans that night. In fact, I stayed there for a while because when the Mikaelsons are involved, they always seem to pull me back into their drama.


End file.
